In the Years that Followed
by monzogwriters
Summary: What happens when the children of the Mortal Instruments characters find a new girl coming into their life? How will everyone react to this strange girl who knows little of who she really is.


In the Years that Followed

Prologue

"There is no way I'm wearing this!" Jace protested.

"Yes, you will because it's your brother's wedding." Clary replied, her voice becoming stern.

"Who even designed these outfits anyway?" Jace questioned, looking at his blue and yellowed suit reflection.

"I'm not actually sure," Clary said giggling.

"Oh come on this screams Magnus," Jace started, "If Alec had his way, there probably wouldn't be a wedding. They would just get hitched at the institute."

"True," Clary responded, a smile breaking out on her face. "You do look handsome," she added. Right as she looked away, Jace was behind her, embracing her in his arms.

"Oh, god I'm nervous," Alec muttered, pacing the room. He and Jace were preparing.

"Why?" Jace started, "We all know you love him and he loves you back."

"It's not that simple," Alec replied, looking as if he was on the verge of breaking something. "By the way, when are you going to propose to Clary?" he questioned.

"Um, soon I think?"

"I'm not stupid, I see the ring in your hands, and yes you can propose tonight." Alec stated seeming to read Jace's mind.

Just as Jace was about to respond, Isabelle popped in, "Showtime!"

As Alec walked down the aisle towards Magnus, he couldn't help but replay all of their memories in his head. From them first time meeting each other to their first kiss, Alec couldn't help but smile thinking of everything they had gone through. The ceremony went by in a blur; all Alec could think about was Magnus. Until he heard the words that sealed his future.

"I do."

"I do."

The two gazed into each other's eyes knowing they were each other's. They finally closed there love with a kiss, that they could both never forget.

Twenty Years Later

 _The New York Institute_

Lucas let out a shout of victory as his last knife went through the heart of the target lain out in front of him.

"Now you're just showing off," Owen Carstairs complained looking dead in the eyes of his best friend.

"I believe, you sir, are jealous." Lucas replied laughing, as walked over to retrieve his knives.

The two had been friends since as long as they could remember. Even though Owen did not live at the Institute he spent 75% of his time there, training alongside his soon-to-be Parabatia, Lucas. The two continued on to fake fight, laughing the whole time until Lucas's adoptive father, Jace Herondale walked into the room. He swiftly dodged the dagger that escaped Owen's grasp a moment earlier with the grace that only Jace could manage, even at his growing age.

"Just checking your reflexes sir," Owen managed to choke out of fear, "Trust me they are still intact."

Just as Jace opened his mouth to reply, a smirk already forming on his face, the door swung open revealing Clary arm and arm with a girl whom none of the men had seen before. Lucas brushed his coal black hair out of his eyes to get a better look at the blond girl standing in front of him.

"Boys, I want you to meet Lacey. She's going to be spending the next few months with us, so be nice." Clary announced. "I want you all washed up and at the dinner table in 10-"

Before she could finish a girl with hair like fire, closely resembling Clary's own, burst into the room . She skidded to a halt next to her mother.

"Mom!" she breathed, "Delaney texted me saying that Jem and Tessa told her there's a new shadow hunter coming to the institu-" she broke off as Lacey came into view. The two girls approached one another with mild curiosity. "Hey, I'm Ryan," she said, like a fiery ball of energy.

"Just like her mother," Jace whispered to himself. After lots of subtle hellos and how are you? The group finally sat down for their evening meal.

"So Lacey, tell us a little bit about yourself," Jace said hoping the young girl would comply.

"Well my mother, oddly enough is the Fairy Queen" she explained

Clary and Jace glance at each other. Memories of the time they spent in the fairy realms, bargaining with the Queen as teens came flooding back.

Lacey continued," even though I have no clue who my father is I'm almost 99.99% sure he is a shadow hunter," she started noticing Lucas's eyes following her. She blushed and continued on with her life story. "After finding out that I was a shadow hunter, I was ready to leave. I've never really enjoyed my life in the fairy realms. I'm going to be honest; I'm not that fond of my mother, either. So at my first chance, I got out. Other than that nothing really big ever happened in my life…so far. However, once again thank you for letting me stay here." She added smiling around the table.

Lucas was the first to speak, "So you have absolutely no idea who your father is?"

"Nope, all he left for me was this bracelet," she said holding up the golden chain. It glinted in the light showing of a diamond charm.

"Wow that is so cool!" Ryan exclaimed trying to draw the attention to her. "Daddy got me a pair of gold earrings for Christmas last year. They're like _pure_ gold, right Daddy?"

Before Jace could reply a swift knock came to the door followed by the entrance of Owen's older brother, Thomas.

"Sorry to interrupt" the young man said.

"Seems like I'm always being interrupted these days" Jace said under his breath.

" But I need to grab Owen." Thomas' gaze moved to his brother. "Mom and Dad want us back by 8," he said referring to their parents Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs.

"It's only 7!" Owen fought back.

"I don't have time for this! We have to pick up Delaney from Central Park on the way and you know how Dad gets when we're late." He argued back, talking about Owen's twin sister.

"Stop treating me like a baby, Thomas, I'm practically seventeen" he protested.

"Sure, sure, but to me you will always be the baby, no questions asked." Thomas replied practically dragging Owen from the room.

"I feel like dinner is now officially done, Lucas would you please take Lacey to her room?" Clary asked collecting everyone half eaten dinners.

"Of course mom," he replied, leading Lacey into the twisting hallways of the Institute.


End file.
